Their story
by xXxWinglessAngelxXx
Summary: For while now we've known Sonic's siblings Manic and Sonia, and we've also heard of his anti Scourge. But mix those two together and you get a secret, revealed by our green badboy, about his own family.
1. Evil voices and malicious promises

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

"What? But that' impossible!" Emerald eyes met ice-blue ones, disbelief in the former, and triumph in the latter. Two muzzles, one with a frown of shock, the other with a smug smirk, were inches apart, and hatred radiated from the both.

"Oh, but it is possible. Just think; you have a sister and brother, so why should I not?" Sonic The Hedgehog eyed his counterpart warily. Scourge stared right back, arms folded across his scarred chest. _It's true…_ Sonic thought reluctantly. _Scourge could be right._

"Well, then," Sonic growled, an idea coming to mind. "If you claim to have a brother and sister, where are they?" Scourge, for a moment, looked slightly put off. Then it was gone.

"Not here," he responded with a soft snarl. "But I can bring them here. Tomorrow. Same time." With that, he turned and raced off in a blur of lime-green. Sonic stood there for several more minutes, trying to absorb what Scourge had told him. After a few minutes of pondering, Sonic sighed and decided, _well, might as well come…_

"Sonic, where are you taking us?" Sonic's emerald eyes wandered up from where they had been previously fixed – on the ground – to stare at his sister, Sonia. She was glaring at him with hands on hips, blocking their way forward.

"C'mon, sis," Manic, Sonic and Sonia's brother said, a lopsided grin on his muzzle. "Just follow him." Sonia sighed and threw her arms in the air.

"What will I ever do with you two?" she muttered, dropping back and letting Sonic take the lead again. Once Sonic found the clearing where he had met Scourge, he stopped dead and looked around. There was no sign of Green. It wasn't like him to pass up an opportunity like this.

Then, out of nowhere, a sweet, high-pitched voice floated out of the trees;

"Sing a song of sixpence, pocket full of rye. Three little heroes bake in a pie." A small, evil giggle then followed, sending shivers down the three siblings' spines. "GO!" Two, lithe, dark forms leapt from the trees and started running around the three heroes, trapping them. "The three little heroes were weak like the flowers," the voice continued, "so down came the evils to drain them of their powers."

"What the-" Sonia was cut off as the wind picked up. Sonic lifted his arms to shield his face as sand whipped at him. Then, abruptly, it stopped. Sonic coughed loudly, trying to clear the dirt from his senses. He could hear his brother and sister doing the same, but then Sonia's hacking turned into an exclamation of surprise. Sonic cracked open his eyes, trying to adjust, but then they flew wide, shock sending waves through his body.

Standing in front of them, arms crossed, hips put to one side, was a dark green female hedgehog. She had one sprout of fur hanging in her right eye, three long quills, and a lithe body. Her eyes, a bright, burning pink, were taunting them, telling them they couldn't escape, no matter how hard they tried. She was wearing a black one-sleeve shirt that descended to a point, a knee-length black skirt with a deep purple scarf wrapped around her waist, and purple boots with the top folded over.

"Well, well, well." She purred in a teasing voice. "What do we have here?" The two dark forms had taken shape on either side of the triplets, grinning evilly. One of them was the one and only Scourge, while the other was a male hedgehog of equal height as the other two, with sleek, amber fur. He had a mess of amber quills sprouting from the top of his head and hanging in his eyes, and three quills, just like his brother and sister. He had brilliant green eyes and long limbs, and he wearing a black sweater that covered half his arms and black jeans, ripped at the knees.

"Well, Blue," Scourge hissed, sliding over to stand with his sister. "Do you believe me now?" Sonic, for probably the first time ever, was rendered speechless. "Hmph," Scourge smirked triumphantly. "Thought so." Then, with a wave of his hand, he beckoned his brother over. The amber hedgehog walked swiftly over to them, his gaze never leaving Sonic. "May I introduce," Scourge began, placing his arm over his sister's shoulders. "My beloved sister, Interion." Interion gave a wicked smile, flashing fangs that matched her brothers. "And my… odd brother, Nero." Nero flicked his head, his smile sliding off his face.

"We've heard of you. Blue," Interion snarled, a smile still lighting her feminine features. "But not of you." She turned to Sonia and Manic, her magenta eyes expectant. Sonic growled, taking a step forward to stand in front of his siblings, blocking them from the menacing glare of Interion's eyes.

"This," he began, gesturing to his sister, "is _my_ sister, Sonia," Sonia simply stared icily at the evil triplets, feeling slightly wary. "And _my_ brother, Manic," Manic, for once, didn't say or do anything odd or stupid; he just continued to look confused at the prospect of Scourge, Interion and Nero.

"Who's he?" Manic questioned quietly of Sonic, flicking his hand at Scourge. Sonic stared in disbelief at his brother, then remembered that the two of them had only seen Scourge once before, and hadn't officially met him.

"Manic, Sonia," he started through gritted teeth, "this is my evil counterpart, Scourge the Hedgehog." Scourge grinned, frightening Manic and Sonia even more. "And I'm guessing that Interion and Nero are _your_ counterparts." Sonia gave a gasp of surprise and shock, flinching away from the wicked siblings.

* * *

**Mua-ha-ha-ha! Time for a new story!**

**Read and Review!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	2. Sister's anger

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soinic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sonia threw open the door to the triplets apartment, storming in and then whirling around and glaring at her azure brother. Sonic winced, feeling guilt spread through him.

"I-I… well, after Scourge left, I sort of forgot about him." Sonic explained, fiddling uncomfortably with his hands. "He must've kept Interion and Nero hidden this entire time."

"Are there more of them?" Manic questioned, walking in after Sonic. Sonic nodded ruefully, averting his gaze from theirs.

"A whole planet of them, unfortunately." He began describing how Moebius came to be. When he had been a young Freedom Fighter with Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, Tails and Rotor, when he had first encountered Evil Sonic, when Evil Sonic had used the powers of the Master Emerald to transform into Scourge, how Fiona had betrayed him, and finally how Scourge had taken over the AntiVerse, renamed it Moebius, and formed the Suppression Squad.

"What are their names?" Sonia asked, more curious than scared. Sonic was caught off-guard at this most peculiar question, but answered it all the same.

"The Suppression Squad?" he verified, his gaze resting curiously on his sister. Sonia nodded. "Well, Scourge proclaimed himself King, Fiona is his Queen, and the others are Patch, Alicia, Miles, Boomer, and… Rosy, I guess." Sonia looked deep in thought, where as Manic had simply wandered off once Sonic's lecture had been executed.

"What are we gonna do?" Manic had reappeared in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe as he restlessly tapped his drum sticks rhythmically on the door's handle. Sonic glanced at his brother, who didn't look up, at his sister, who was still gazing thoughtfully out the window, then finally at the ceiling. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and said,

"What else? We fight them."

"Interion? Interion! INTERION!" Scourge's voice echoed mercilessly in Interion's small, pointed hedgehog ears. She sighed and opened her eyes, gazing up at him from where she sat, folded in the Lotus position, her way of calming her nerves.

"What?" she snapped, her pink gaze flashing with impatience. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yes, indeed, I can see that," Scourge responded, pacing back and forth in front of her. "But I need to talk to you." Interion uncurled herself and stood up, stretching.

"What is it?" she inquired, twisting her back both ways. Scourge winced at the unnatural cracking noise it made, then explained,

"I think that Blue is planning an attack on Moebius. Or at least, on us." Interion folded her arms behind her back, narrowed eyes thoughtful.

"It would make sense," she began slowly, evermore the problem resolver. "If Sonic saw us as a threat, he would attack at the soonest chance he got. Sonia and Manic wouldn't miss out on this either." Scourge was always confounded at how his sister could figure this. She was like a robot. A very scary robot.

"So should we run? Or stay?" Nero's voice reached them as he crept out from the shadows, his green eyes flickering with dislike for Sonic. Nero could be as silent as a cat when it came to sneaking around. In the past, Interion and Scourge had claimed him to sometimes be 'exceedingly creepy', and 'scary at the best of times'.

"I can't make that decision," Interion murmured, turning to Nero. "He's not _my_ enemy." She swiveled her gaze to fix on Scourge. "He's _yours._" As well known by both Scourge and Nero, Interion was not only much smarter than both of them, but much more powerful. Whereas Scourge and Nero had a stocky, strong build, Interion was much more lithe and slender. She had a wiry strength about her. While Scourge used spin dash and other supersonic speed abilities, Nero used the energy that he could create in his power gem, which he carried on a wrist band he always wore, and Interion used her quick reflexes and graceful movements to battle in a much more complex way.

"I say we stay and fight him," Nero snarled, his power gem glowing as it did when he was mad. "Running is useless now." Scourge was nodding slowly in agreement. The evil triplets had a system of their own. Scourge was more or less the leader, making the bigger and more impending decisions, Nero was their spy, sneaking around in the gloom and destroying all who stood in their way, and Interion was the one who kept them in line and sorted out their problems and enemies.

"Then, it's decided. We stay."

"Well, then," Interion sighed, tucking herself into another contorted yoga position, "if you two will leave, that would be much appreciated, I'm trying to relax."

"Ha!" Scourge burst out. "Like that's possible!" Interion's head snapped up, her patience and tolerance for her overly confident brother having worn much too thin.

"Alright, that's it!" Interion snarled, leaping gracefully to her feet. "Now, Scourge, when I tell you to leave, you do just that! When I tell you to run, you do exactly that! You know why? Because if I weren't here, you'd be dead by now! Who broke you out of prison? I did! Who helped you get back at Blue? I did! Who got you- Hey! You're supposed to listen when I'm yelling at you!"

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	3. Hearing voices

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

"Manic! STOP IT!" Manic jumped at the sound of his sister's hiss, right next to his ear. He had been drumming along each of the trees they passed, nodding his head slowly in time to the rhythm in his head.

"Alright, geez," he muttered, slowing down till he was behind his brother and sister. Sonic was leading them silently as possible to where he thought Scourge would be hiding. Yes, they were on Moebius. Manic found it somewhat fascinating, whereas Sonia thought it just plain creepy.

"Sonic," Sonia whispered, pulling up alongside her brother, "do you even know where we're going?" Sonic cast a glance over his shoulder.

"Yes, of course I do," he stated defensively.

"Really?" Manic asked, running to catch up with them. "Where, then?" Sonic sighed and came to an abrupt halt, turning to face them.

"Alright, listen. I don't know exactly where we're going, but I do know that if we keep walking, Scourge will eventually come to us. Then we can deal with him," he finished, watching his siblings closely for their reaction. He got none. Manic just shrugged, his expression impossible to read in his dark amber eyes, and Sonia continued to stare at her brother, face impassive.

"So what do we do?" Sonia queried, reaching out to stroke a vine, twisting around one of the leafy trees. "Just keep walking?" Sonic gave a weak smile and shrugged plaintively.

"Right." He confirmed, turning back to the darker part of the forest.

"Wrong," a singsong voice came floating out from just behind Manic. He whirled around, ready to confront whoever – or whatever – it was. But he didn't get the chance. Two dark hands reached out, and, in one swift movement, grabbed the collar of his red vest and yanked him into the shadows. He didn't have the time to call out; it was all over in a single heartbeat.

"Hey, Manic?" Sonic murmured, turning his head in the direction he thought his brother was. "Manic?" He turned fully, but saw that Manic was gone. "Manic!" He almost forgot to keep his voice down, he was so shocked. "Sonia, Sonia, where's Manic?"

"What?" Sonia hissed, walking back to him with shock flashing in her dark green eyes. Sonic was gesturing aimlessly at the spot where Manic had been, stuttering out nonsensical words. Sonia turned to follow his gaze, and saw that where Manic had been standing - a small empty space in the clustered trees - was devoid of spiky green hedgehogs.

"Well, where'd he go?" she cried, racing over to the trees near where Manic had been previously standing and peering into the gloom.

"I-I don't know," Sonic stuttered, staring blankly at his sister. "One minute he was there, the next he was gone." Sonia looked back at the trees, suspicion lighting her gaze. As soon as her back was to Sonic, dark hands appeared out of the trees behind him and pulled him swiftly in.

"Well, then we should start looking for him," Sonia decided, giving up on her inspection and turning back to her blue brother. "Sonic?" she squeaked. He was nowhere to be seen. "Sonic, where are you?" she called into the shadows. Her fur lifted in fright and she laid her ears flat. "Sonic, this isn't funny. Where'd you go?"

"You'll never find him." Sonia leaped into the air, whipping around, instantly defensive.

"Who's there?" she shouted, clenching her fists. "Interion? Is that you?" No response. "Nero? Scourge?" A giggle ensued, causing Sonia to shiver profusely.

"You'll never find him," the voice repeated. "Unless you come with me."

"Who?" Sonia cried, furious with herself for showing any kind of fear. "Who are you?" As a sort of answer, red eyes glowed from the dark, beckoning Sonia closer with malice gleaming in them.

"Come with me…" the voice repeated, almost gently. Then they disappeared.

"Nero, will you move already?" Interion's voice was raised; anger was vibrating from almost every syllable. "Let Scourge past!" Nero cast his sister a sulky glance and retreated a few steps, letting his green brother past.

"It's not fair," Nero whined to Interion, who simply rolled her magenta eyes. "Why does Scourge get to go?"

"Because he knows this place better than both of us put together!" Interion snapped impatiently. She instantly regretted being so sharp with her beloved brother and rested her hand on his shoulder to take the sting out of her words.

The two hedgehogs stood in silence, Interion was shifting her weight from foot to foot, and Nero was testing the flame power in his gem. He stopped only once he accidently singed the tip of Interion's tail, earning him a savage rebuking for using fire in a confined space in the first place.

"Just… try and sit quietly, okay?" Interion hissed through gritted teeth. She had a limited amount of tolerance for her over-active brothers, and she was reaching the end of it.

"Fine," Nero grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting. Interion peered over his messy amber quills into the gloom where Scourge had disappeared.

"Scourge should be back anytime…"

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	4. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

It hurt. A lot. It hurt to move, it hurt to talk, and it even hurt to breathe. Sonia couldn't tell what was going on. She knew it wasn't Interion, Nero or even Scourge that had done this to her. It was someone even more evil, if that was possible.

"Ugh…" Sonia opened her eyes ever-so-slightly, taking in the room in one sweeping glance. It was a solid, iron room with no windows or doors. The floor beneath her was cold and hard, seeping the warmth out of her body. She jerked her head, flipping her pink quills out of her eyes. She could feel a stream of blood running down her leg, and she twisted around to get a better look. There was a minor gash in her leg, not too deep or long, though it was hard to move it.

Sonia gasped in pain as she rolled onto her back, feeling the bonds that tied her hands together rub painfully against her skin. Tears had left clear tracks in the grime that coated her face, and she felt a stinging cut just above her eye.

In the murky darkness, she could hardly make out any shapes around her. The only thing that made it possible for her to spot her brothers was the faint outline of Manic's spiky quills in the dark.

"Manic!" she hissed, her eyes darting around to search for any sign of danger. "Manic!" The outline of Manic's quills shifted, and Sonia heard him let out a guttural groan and try to sit up. It was useless. Sonia had already tried. Her hands and feet were bound, making it impossible to sit up properly.

"Manic, be quiet!" she whispered hoarsely, trying to squirm closer to him. Manic muttered something noncommittal and flipped over onto his back.

"Where's Sonic?" he whispered back, Sonia could see his amber eyes glowing at her from the dark.

"I don't know, yet," Sonia murmured, scanning the shadows through narrowed eyes. Then, she spotted something. Something that looked like the glimmer of bright azure fur.

"There!" Manic turned and followed where Sonia's nose was pointing, over at Sonic's unconscious form.

"Sonic!" Manic whispered, pulling himself closer to their brother's outline in the dark. "Sonic, wake up!" Sonic's head jerked up, his emerald eyes instantly wide and alert.

"Manic?" he murmured, squinting at his brother. "Sonia?" Sonia nodded, and then remembered that he couldn't see her.

"Yes, we're here," she muttered, glancing behind her for any signs of being watched. "The question is, where is here?"

"That, you need not know," a low, menacing voice came from Sonic's right. His head whipped around and he tried to peer though the dark.

"Who's there?" Sonia cried.

"That, you need not know either," another, higher voice joined in, and the next second, something hit all three of the siblings on the back of the head, hard.

"Scourge!" Scourge padded sullenly back to his siblings, head low, eyes downcast. "How'd it go?" Interion questioned eagerly.

"It didn't," came the curt reply. Scourge brushed straight past her, and then past Nero, who exchanged a confused glance with his deep green sister.

"Well, what happened?" Nero hissed, slinking after his brother, frowning.

"Look," Scourge sighed, turning around, "you were wrong, Interion." Interion looked perplexed. She was _never_ wrong. "Blue didn't attack us. He wasn't there." Scourge had obviously been looking forward to this, he was genuinely disappointed.

"Well, then, where was he?" Nero asked, eyes flicking up and down Scourge, searching for any sign of injury. He didn't find any.

"I don't know!" Scourge flashed at them. Interion took a step forward, shielding Nero.

"Scourge," her voice wasn't raised, nor was it angry. It was icily calm. "Where did you check?" Scourge glared moodily at his sister, eyes narrowed.

"The clearing in the forest where you two first met him. I figured he'd take that route." Scourge muttered, turning to walk away. Nero, after a nod from Interion, slunk after him, hiding in the shadows, what he does best.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	5. Meeting the enemy

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

"Well?" Interion's voice reached Nero sooner than he'd expected. His head swiveled around and he fixed his oddly bright stare on her. She stood a few paces away, concealed in the dark as he was. She had her arms folded across her chest, and her hip cocked to one side.

"He's oddly disappointed," Nero reported, walking over to his sister. "He must really have been looking forward to this battle."

"Hmph," Interion muttered, narrowing her eyes. "If what I've gathered about Blue is correct, then he wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this." She turned to Nero, whose eyes were hopeful, he was dying to go and find out just what Blue was up to. "Oh, yes, Nero," Interion purred. "You go do your thing. Blue's in for a big surprise." And with that, Nero dissolved into the shadows, Interion's smirk and devious eyes the last thing he saw as he fell into darkness.

"Unh…" Manic felt as if there was a deadweight on his chest, he struggled with every breath. Each small amount of air he drew in scraped painfully down his throat and burned his lungs. He laboriously opened one eye and looked around. When he realized that he was shrouded in darkness, unable to see a thing, he opened the other eye. Still too dark.

"Ma-Manic?" the weak, stuttering voice came from just next to him. He turned his head. There was Sonia, sprawled out beside him, eyes glazed with pain. Manic cautiously tested his hands, and realized they weren't bound anymore; he was just lying on them.

"Idiot…" he scolded himself, sitting up abruptly. He could feel no major wounds on him, so he flipped onto his knees and crawled over to his sister, who looked utterly confused. "You alright?" he murmured, testing her hands and feet for ropes. There were none.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sonia answered, struggling upright. "Do you have any idea where we are?" Manic shook his head, his spiky quills flopping into his eyes.

"Not a clue," he responded. "Maybe Sonic'll know." He turned his head the other way, searching for any sign of his brother. He couldn't find any. Sonic was nowhere to be found.

"Sonic?" Manic's voice was just above a whisper. "Sonic, are you there?" No one answered.

"Oh, great," Sonia breathed. "Awesome. We're trapped in some dungeon without our brother. What're we gonna do?" At that last sentence, her voice rose to a wail of distress, and Manic slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shht!" he hissed, eyes darting around. His heart pounded in fear that someone had heard her. "We have to be quiet. We're not tied up, and there must be a way out of here." He removed his hand and hesitantly stood up, his legs shaky. After a few uncertain steps, he regained his balance and strode around the room, looking for any sign of an exit.

"I can't see anything," Sonia's hushed voice came from the other side of the room, where she was running her hands along the wall, searching for any signs of a door or window.

"Neither can I," Manic replied, his voice swelling with frustration. "God, how are we ever going to get out of here?"

Suddenly, light spilled across the floor behind Manic. Both siblings whipped around, alert and defensive. A large, unseen iron door had swung open and, outlined by bright light, was a male figure, holding a hedgehog by the quills. He tossed the unidentified hedgehog in the room with them and smirked at them. The unconscious hedgehog was none other than Sonic, with a bloodied mess of quills. He let out a small, pained groan as he hit the floor, but other than that didn't move or speak. Sonia immediately rushed to his side, but Manic walked over a bit slower, standing protectively over them.

"Who are you?" Sonia cried, cradling Sonic's head in her arms. It was instantly after she spoke these words that a female figure appeared beside the male. The female's eyes were a bright red, and they seemed to look straight through the triplets. The male's eyes were a dark green, but glowed in the dark, giving off an odd light.

"Who are we?" The female repeated in a ringing voice. Then the male's hand wandered over to the wall behind them and flicked on an overhead light. Manic flinched, blinking rapidly, and finally saw the two figures.

The female was a pure white she-cat with long, wavy black hair and incarnadine eyes. She had a fluffy peach muzzle and her sleek tail was tipped with black. She was wearing a blue tank top with dark blue jeans and a scarf tied around her wrist.

The male was a night-black cat with deep, dark green eyes and messy, snow-white hair. His muzzle was the same as his sister's, a fluffy peach, and his silky black tail had a tip of pure white. He was wearing a dark red long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. They were reverse images of each other.

"I'm Fallen. Fallen The Cat," the she-cat snarled, standing elegantly before them.

"And I'm her brother, Dante The Cat," the male growled, looking quite powerful next to his lithe sister.

_They look kinda like…_ _Interion and Nero… _The thought passed through Manic's head, but he viciously shook it off. Thoughts like that wouldn't help them any.

"What do you want from us?" Sonia hissed furiously.

"We want information."

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	6. Sneaking off and finding the truth

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

Lime-green eyes glowed in the dark shadows lining the abandoned streets. Sleek amber fur shone as moonlight reflected off it. Ears and nose twitching, an amber hedgehog with messy quills made his way slowly down the broad streets. He stuck to the shadows as he crept carefully past several village residents. They were talking and laughing, having a good time.

_Hmph._ The amber hedgehog flicked his ears forward, searching for telltale noises. _Where could that blue hedgehog be…?_ He scampered from one side of the street to the other, as quickly as his legs would carry him.

"Hey! You!" A loud, raucous voice erupted from behind the amber hedgehog. He swiveled his head, eyes alert and lips drawn back in a snarl. Once he saw that it was only a teenage male gray wolf, most likely drunk, his eyes grew annoyed.

"What do you want?" the amber hedgehog snarled, flicking his messy quills out of his eyes. The wolf stumbled closer, and the hedgehog could smell the alcohol coming off him in waves. Bright green eyes darting suspiciously, the amber hedgehog searched for any others with the wolf.

"What're you doin' here?" The wolf drawled, his drunken breath washing over the hedgehog muzzle. The hedgehog flicked his nose, trying to rid himself of the smell, but he remained silent, glaring at the wolf, who seemed unfazed.

"I said, what're you doin' here?" The wolf drew back his arm and swung it forward, aiming for the hedgehog's face. The amber hedgehog lifted his hand and caught the wolf's fist. He smirked and twisted the wolf's arm behind his back. The wolf yelped, trying desperately to get out of his grip.

"Watch yourself," Nero snarled in the wolf's ear. Then he released the wolf and slunk into the shadows, his evil grin reflecting the moonlight.

"Where are you going?" Interion froze, one foot in the air, ready to take the final step it took to escape. Scourge stood behind her, eyes triumphant, arms crossed, signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Nowhere," Interion responded calmly, never one to panic in tight situations. "Just… out." Scourge lifted his chin, studying her. She looked cool and calm, not like someone who's about to do something they're not supposed to.

"…Alright," Scourge growled reluctantly. "By the way, do you know where Nero is?" Interion stiffened.

"N-no," she stuttered. Scourge smirked, knowing he had found a point of weakness.

"You sure?" he asked, walking around her in a circle once. "I haven't seen him for a while."

"I absolutely do not know where he is!" Interion cried, her cheeks flushing slightly. She forced herself to stand straighter, though Scourge still towered a few inches over her. Her tail twitched slightly, sending Scourge the sign that she did indeed know where Nero had snuck off to.

"Hey, Interion, why don't you stay here for a while?" He purred, his sharp-fanged grin widening as he narrowed his icy eyes at his dear sister. "I could use some company." Interion hesitated briefly, but then shook her head quickly, the one sprout of fur hanging in her eye flicking as well.

"Can't," she rasped nervously, walking swiftly away, averting her gaze from his. "I have to… go out for a bit." Scourge grinned mischievously, flicking his hand.

"Alright, sis," he said, sinking back into the shadows. "I'll be… right here…"

"Nero!" Dark green fur almost hidden, burning pink eyes bright in contrast, Interion rushed toward her orange brother, waving her hand frantically. Nero turned his head, cat-like fangs bared. When he realized who it was, however, he relaxed and nodded.

"Hey, Interion," he said, shifting his weight to one foot. "What're you doin' out here?" Once Interion reached him, she doubled over, panting.

"Do… you know… how far… I've… run?" Nero smiled his creepy smile and shook his head.

"No, sister," he grinned. Interion glared up at him, gasping for air.

"Well, brother," she growled, "it's really far. Where is that damn blue hedgehog?" Nero smiled again, and Interion had to fight down the urge to yell at him. That smile freaked the crap out of her.

"He's being held captive in that building," Nero replied to her rhetorical question, pointing at a broken-down apartment building one block down. Interion frowned at Nero, mouth open.

"How…?" Nero just grinned wider and started off in the direction of the abandoned building. Interion straightened up, shook her head and started after her odd brother. He hadn't gotten far before Interion's startled shout drew his attention. He turned back around, searching for Interion's dark fur in the gloom.

"Nero, what… what…?" Nero narrowed his bright eyes and caught the reflection of light dancing off his sister's eyes as she turned her head to him. He walked quickly back over, rather confused. Interion stood over the body of a male gray wolf, laying face-down on the pavement.

"Yes." Nero drawled in a bored voice. "It's a male gray wolf, unconscious, on the ground." Interion snarled viciously.

"I know that!" she exclaimed. "But why is he on the ground? Why is he unconscious?" Nero just

shrugged, giving the wolf's arm a kick.

"He was in my way." Interion frowned, tipping her head at the wolf.

"If he was in your way…" She trailed off, and then jerked her head up. "Never mind that!" She whirled around and set off in the direction of the building. "Coming?" She snapped back at Nero as he stood and continued to stare at the wolf. "Sometimes I really wonder…"

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	7. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

"I told you, Sonia, it's not here!" Sonia gritted her teeth and ran her hand over the wall again, pressing harder.

"It has to be!" she insisted, desperately. "The door has to be here, where else could they have come from?" Manic sighed and gave up, slumping against the wall in defeat. The poor lime hedgehog had been searching for hours on end, at Sonia's will, and he was completely drained of energy.

"Can't we just rest for a bit, Sonia?" he whined, sinking down into a sitting position. Sonia threw herself down next to him, burying her face in her hands.

"Where did they take him?" she whispered, her voice cracking. "Where, Manic?" Manic struggled for an answer that would satisfy his sister, but found none. Instead he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a gesture that he hoped was comforting.

"We'll find him, Sonia," he promised. "Eventually…"

"Duck!" Interion's hiss came one second before a bright red pair of eyes scanned over where hers and Nero's heads were. The dark green hedgehog breathed out a sigh of relief as the female cat moved on. She turned to her brother, who oddly looked totally at ease with hiding in the shadows.

_Such a weirdo…_Interion shook the thought away and tapped Nero on the shoulder to catch his attention. He turned, nodding to her.

"Those must be the two who are holding the hedgehogs captive," she whispered, jerking her thumb in the direction where she could hear the cats talking. Nero raised one eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, and?" he breathed, and Interion could definitely catch the note of annoyance in his voice. Heaving a gusty sigh, she said hesitantly,

"I think…we should get them out of here." Nero froze, shock registering immediately in his gaze. He snarled at her.

"Are you insane?" Nero growled, grabbing her shoulders. Interion flinched. Really, only Nero was capable of scaring her, and he did not do it often, but when he did…it was scary. "Why would we do that?" Interion slapped her hand over his mouth, more worried about the cats hearing him than the fact he just spoke to her like that. After a few moments of tense silence, his tone of voice registered and her head whipped around to him.

"Watch it, Nero," Interion hissed. "I can easily get you put back where we were before." Nero glared at her, his normally bright gaze dark. The two sat there for a while, just staring each other down, before they pulled back and sat down. "We have to get them out," Interion insisted again, though there was a hint of pleading in her voice. She looked over at Nero imploringly, putting on her best puppy-dog face.

"Fine, fine," Nero growled, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at his sister's begging eyes again. Interion wrapped her arms briefly around his neck and hugged him to her, whispering,

"Thank you!"

Manic's head jerked up. His eyes attempted to adjust to the darkness in what little time he gave them. His hands pressed against his chest, as if checking to make sure he was still alive. He pulled himself up, feeling around to see if Sonia was near him.

"Sonia?" he called his voice hoarse and scratchy. A small whimper answered him. He crawled over to the source of the noise and found his sister curled in the fetal position, hugging her knees to her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Manic frantically pulled her to her feet, worried.

"I'm fine," Sonia assured him, brushing off his worrying hands and pushing herself up. "I'm just worried about Sonic." As if her words had called him back, the iron door – which apparently had the ability to magically disappear – swung open and Sonic was tossed in. The two siblings tensed, ready for another confrontation between themselves and Fallen and Dante. When no one came to the door, Sonia scrambled over to her brother, pulling him back to them.

"Who's there?" Manic braved to call out.

"Hurry up!" a very familiar voice answered him, though it's command seemed directed at someone else, out of their vicinity.

"Is that…?" Sonia's question was answered as Interion's form materialized by the door. Nero stood next to her, looking alert and tense.

"What are you doing?" Manic growled. Interion glared at him.

"Saving your ass. Now get out here!"

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	8. Someone's watching

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the hedgehog and others.**

* * *

"Why did you save us?" The question went unanswered, falling on deaf ears as five pairs of eyes peered around the corner of a broken-down building. Small, pointed ears could be seen outlined against the glare of a streetlight, twitching as the nightly noises were absorbed into the fur.

"Are we almost there?" No one replied to the desperate inquiry, tuning out the annoying pink hedgehog as her brother struggled with the other sibling, the unconscious cobalt hero with the bright emerald eyes.

"Are we-?"

"Shht!" Two female voices battled with each other briefly before one cut off the other. Interion turned her cold magenta glare on her good counterpart, warning her.

"Sor-ree…" Sonia muttered, crossing her arms. "I just wanna know why you two of all Mobians – or Moebians, I guess – saved us." Nero, at Interion's nod, whirled around and glared at her.

"Listen, girly!" he hissed angrily, "If you want to get out of here alive, you better shut your trap and do what she says!" He swung out his arm and pointed at his sister as he said this. Sonia glared at the amber hedgehog for a moment longer before turning to her green brother to help him with their sibling.

Nero growled and turned back to his own sister, where she seemingly heard none of their exchange, narrowing her eyes as she stared down the cracked and ugly road. A faint light was glowing at around head height a few miles down the road, which was – unknown to the hedgehogs, of course – New Mobotropolis' defense system on standby.

"Have we really traveled that far?" Interion murmured, her pink eyes never wavering from her goal. Nero glanced around the empty street.

"Sister, I honestly don't care where we are; we need to get out of here before we're caught." The only sign Interion had heard what he said was the nearly inaudible sigh she emitted. Her brow furrowed and she turned back to where Sonia and Manic were struggling with Sonic, trying to find an easier way to carry the unconscious hedgehog.

"We have to at least get them somewhere…" she murmured, half to herself. One lithe green hand reached over and grabbed Nero's jacket collar. Interion pulled him over to her, jerking him away from his plotting to run off. It wasn't as though the amber hedgehog didn't want to help his sister in her intents; it was just that he didn't want to help his good counterpart – who he unmistakably found intolerable. "Where exactly are we?"

Nero rolled his eyes as he squirmed slightly against Interion's grip. "Well, I won't know until I get a good look around," he growled, finally pulling out of her death grip.

"Fine," his sibling said, sounding ever-so-slightly annoyed. "Go look." Only seconds after Nero's smirk appeared on his face, her nose was pressed to his own. "But," she warned lowly. "You'd better come back sooner rather than later." Her gaze darted for one moment back to the Mobians. "Or we'll just leave you."

Her words caused the hedgehog's lips to peel back in a snarl, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Go," Interion snapped, giving him a shove toward the dim light. "I want to be out of here before Scourge realizes I'm out longer than I said I would be."

Nero made no sound as he slipped into the gloom, already working out a mental map of the place. Sonia – unbeknownst to Interion – had walked up behind her alter ego, and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder. Interion's muscles twitched, but she made no move to throw the other off.

"What?" She was still gazing intently after her brother, making sure he didn't knock anyone else unconscious. Sonia hesitated, glancing back at the spiky green hedgehog keeping the azure hero upright. He nodded to her.

"Do you even know where we are?" Sonia asked slowly, unsure of whether this would provoke the hedgehog or not. Interion's eyes, unseen to Sonia, flashed briefly as Nero slipped around a drunk and wasted white echidna on the streets.

"Not yet," Interion muttered through clenched teeth, her gaze narrowing. Sonia frowned, having not heard her.

"What?" Interion looked back at her counterpart, shaking her head in what she hoped was an amused way.

"Yes, of course I do," she purred smoothly. "We're…we're near New Mobotropolis." Little did the prasinious hedgehog know, she was entirely right.

"Oh," Sonia murmured, turning back to her brothers. "Well, we need to get Sonic somewhere, before those two cats find us again." Interion's ears pricked. She slowly turned to face them, eyes wide.

"The cats," she breathed. "I forgot about the cats!" It was right then that, off in the distance, two pairs of eyes – one dark green, the other brilliant red – could be seen watching the four of them, and the sly hedgehog sneaking off into the dead of the night.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	9. Inside the demon's head

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

Ever since they had been born, Dante and Fallen had been absolutely inseparable. They had done nearly everything together, the picturesque example of brother and sister. Whenever Fallen would be teased or made fun of, Dante would immediately jump to her defense, and when Dante would need desperate help with his school problems, Fallen would be his number one choice for help.

A falling out like this had never happened before.

It had started out innocently enough, with the two of them having a minor disagreement over how to catch the five hedgehogs, and had gradually escalated to Fallen accusing Dante of never listening to her, and Dante berating Fallen for always trying to boss him around.

And then it got worse. A single tear dropped from Fallen's blood-red eye. This struck Dante as a nearly impossible notion – Fallen _crying_ – but as they say, sometimes the people you know best can surprise you.

The white she-cat had near never cried before, but when it came to fighting with her brother, on a subject as sensitive as Fallen's authority, it was nearly inevitable.

As soon as the sole tear fell, she had irritably wiped it away, immediately chastising herself for letting such an emotion show. She was just glad the hedgehogs weren't there to see it. It was bad enough her brother had to.

Dante had tried to reach out and comfort her, but she turned away, snapping that she was fine. Her gaze was fierier than it had ever been before, even when she was being teased or taunted. She wasn't mad or frightened, oh no, she was ashamed.

Ashamed she had let that one tear fall, ashamed she had let herself show any some sort of weakness or flaw. The thing was, Fallen's situation over her authority was her Achilles' heel. Mention her being bossy or over-controlling and she'll either beat you senseless or completely ignore said comment. It was this reaction that was totally unexpected.

The first emotion Dante felt: guilt. He had made his sister – his beloved sister – cry. Really, he reckoned, he was the only one who could manage that. Fallen was rather indifferent when it came to socializing, and most of the time she ignored others. She had a cold exterior whenever she was around other Mobians – or Moebians – the only person she opened up around being her brother.

Of course, the five hedgehogs – one unconscious – that were a mere ten yards away were oblivious to the turmoil happening beside them. As Interion continued to try and figure out how to get herself out of this mess, as Nero stalked down the night streets, a mere shadow, as Sonia tried to wake her brother, still not sure what the two cats a few paces away had done to him, as Manic attempted in vain to assure his sister that their cobalt brother would be fine, it was when Fallen's blood-red gaze fell on them that the realization hit her.

They couldn't possibly have the information they wanted. That was the main reason she had had Dante kidnap them, was to get information on the king of Moebius' plans. They couldn't know; they were from Mobius.

She nearly let out a cry of frustration, but contained herself. Even if they weren't the ones she was looking for, they still couldn't know she was there. Dante's face was overcome by an expression of confusion. Why was she so agitated?

"…Fallen?" He moved forward a bit, his fingers brushing her shoulder. She didn't react, her gaze and mind fixed on the hedgehogs. Once the shock and frustration had receded a bit, a sudden surge of anger swamped her and she bit her lower lip, growling, to prevent screaming aloud. A thick, crimson trickle of blood ran down her chin, staining her snowy fur. "Fallen."

Dante's firm voice and sudden press on her shoulder jolted her out of her thoughts, and she whirled on him, eyes wild.

"What?" she hissed, too worked up to think straight at that moment. Dante was unfazed, as Fallen had been like this before, and he knew how to handle it.

"Calm down, Fallen," he said, blinking stoically. Her eyes went wide. She was used to Dante not reacting to her anger, but she always got even madder when he told her to calm down.

She opened her mouth to yell at him, but, right on time, his hand slapped over her mouth, smothering her loud voice. His green eyes snapped. "The hedgehogs!" he hissed, his gaze darting over her shoulder. A familiar pair of bright magenta eyes had cut across the street and fixed on them – or, at least, their general location.

Interion tipped her head, her brow furrowing as she stared at the one spot across the broken road, where, she could've sworn, she'd seen the shadows shifting and moving around, in the form of two Mobians.

Suspicion made her arms and legs tense, her gaze sharpening and her ears straining upright. She knew taking her gaze off Nero for even a few moments was a bad idea, but she needed to know. Were they being followed?

_The cats._ The thought tugged at the back of her mind, but she forced herself not to act on it. She knew from past experience that acting on impulse was never a good idea.

"See?" Dante narrowed his eyes at his sister, willing her to understand. Though she rolled her eyes, Fallen shut her mouth and pulled her arm out of his grip, her gaze slitting into a glare.

"Alright, I get it, Dante," she growled. "But now we have to start over…"

* * *

**Read and review!**

**~xoxo, WinglessAngel**


End file.
